My Love is My Fool
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Midorima memberikan Takao sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan, padahal mereka masih berstatus pacaran. Apa Takao menerima fakta begitu saja bahwa Midorima akan meninggalkannya?/sho-ai, MidoTaka, boys love , BL, dan lain-lain/please review :D


My Love My Fool

Story by : Temenoai

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate: T (biar aman )

Mengandung rasa-rasa boys love, shonen-ai, dan lainnya.

Enjoy

...

Awan bergerak mengikuti laju angin yang berhembus kencang. Begitu pula rontokan daun ikut mengiringi—mengarak kemana angin terus berhembus dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, membawa setiap kesejukan bagi para pemikmatnya sekaligus mengirimkan pesan bagi setiap orang untuk bersiap dengan butiran air yang akan jatuh membasahi bumi tak lama kemudian.

Ya, hari ini mendung. Padahal, sejak pagi langit cerah tak berawan. Namun, ketika jam menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, cahaya hangat mentari di musim semi terpaksa harus berganti dengan kencangnya angin pembawa awan dan air.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam malam tampak mengeratkan jaket kulit bergaya nyentriknya. Ia berdiri sambil sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya –berharap kehangatan bisa muncul dari sana. Usahanya itu terus dia lakukan selama tubuhnya masih kedinginan. Wajar saja, dia berdiri di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang sedangkan angin sedang gilanya berhembus menghantar butiran air yang mulai menjatuhi permukaan bumi.

Beberapa kali dia berdengus sedikit kesal. Sembari menggosok tangannya, ia melirik arloji silver dengan jarum panjang dan pendeknya menyatu di angka romawi dua belas. Dengan begitu sudah genap dua jam pria itu berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun di bawah pohon selain menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

Ponsel di kantong jaketnya berdering dua kali dengan nada dering dan getaran yang cukup membahana—cukup membuatnya kaget beberapa saat lalu. Iris sehitam surainya mulai membaca nama si penelepon. Tanpa disadari olehnya, bibirnya yang dari tadi datar bahkan bergeming pun tidak, kini mulai mengambil bentuk kurva ke atas di setiap sudutnya. Di tersenyum senang.

"H-halo..." sapanya dengan nada aneh. Salahkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan berpengaruh terhadap pita suaranya.

Diam-diam dia merutuki kecanggungan yang kentara dari suaranya barusan.

" _Takao, setelah pulang kerja nanti aku ingin bertemu denganmu di restoran Italia favoritmu."_ Suara di seberang telepon menyaut, sedangkan si penerima yang bernama Takao ini masih diam—sedikit berharap sang penelepon mengatakan kalimat yang begitu di rindukannya beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

" _Jangan telat dan...,"_ si penelepon menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian berucap dengan nada redah sentengah berbisik, " _i love you."_

Takao bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri—mengabaikan segala jenis pandangan yang orang-orang lempar kepadanya. Masa bodoh.

Dengan nada yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, Takao membuka mulutnya lalu berucap, "Alraight, I have been waiting for you, my love." Takao tampaknya sedikit geli dengan kalimatnya sendiri, dia terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang terbebas. Bisa ditebak semerah apa wajah si penelepon di seberang sana.

Terdengar hembusan nafas gusar dari seberang telepon, dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, sambungan telah putus sepihak—menyisakan tawa si pemuda bersurai malam tersebut.

Dia menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana, kemudian wajahnya mendongak menatap langit yang kian kelabu. Aroma tanah mulai menguar dari berbagai arah. Butiran halus air tawar mulai membasahi wajah nan tampannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, butiran air yang kecil berubah menjadi butiran sebesar biji jagung. Semua orang yang tidak membawa payung berlari tungang-langgang mencari tempat berteduh sambil memegangi tas mereka di atas kepala—berharap air hujan tidak membuat rambut ataupun tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Namun itu percuma saja. Hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya.

Takao tidak berbohong mengenai kalimatnya barusan. Ia benar-benar sudah menunggu sang pujaan hati muncul dari kaca bening yang memisahkan dunia luar dengan ruangan serba putih di dalamnya. Dia telah menunggu sejak pagi, mengabaikan jadwal panggung yang diberikan si manager kemarin hanya untuk menemuinya—sang terkasih, Midorima Shintaro.

-0-

Dua pemuda berbeda warna surainya tengah berhadapan di sebuah meja kecil bermuatkan dua orang dengan dua buah kursi yang saling bersisian—membuat siapa saja yang duduk di sana mendapatkan suasana lebih tenang di bandingkan meja dengan empat kursi. Tentu saja.

Keduanya nampak sibuk memilih-milih menu di daftar, sedangkan seorang pelayan dengan celemek merahnya berdiri dengan sabar di salah satu sisi meja, bersiap menuliskan pesanan sang pelanggan.

"Aku pesan pizza dengan keju mozarella, kalau bisa kejunya yang ekstra ya. Lalu..." Takao masih fokus dengan daftar menu di hadapannya, sedangkan si pelayan mulai menulis pesanannya.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam biasa." Pria bersurai hijau _green tea_ mengucapkan pesanannya—mengabaikan wajah penuh tanya yang mendongak dari seberang meja.

"Hei, kita ada di restoran Italia!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Takao." Potong si pria hijau sambil menaikkan kaca mata melorotnya.

"Kau lebih suka masakan Jepang, kan? Kalau begitu kita pindah tempat saja." Ucap Takao, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Si pelayan yang kebingungan, memeluk _note_ di tangannya dengan erat. Sedangkan pria tampan bersurai hijau lengkap dengan kaca matanya meraih pergelangan tangan Takao—mencegah pria itu untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ini sempurna. Aku suka disini." Kata pria bernama Midorima Shintaro dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Takao yang melihat respon rekannya itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakanku. Aku tahu kau ingin makan masakan Jepang."

"Sok tahu. Siapa juga yang memanjakanmu?"

Modorima memberikan isyarat pada si pelayan untuk segera membawakan pesanan mereka. Kemudian manik hijau lumutnya beralih lagi kepada Takao yang mulai mengerucutkan bibir—kesal rupanya.

"Aku merasa begitu."

"Begitu apanya?"

"Lupakan." Takao memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, memandang objek apa saja kecuali pria tampan di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Sebuah seringai kecil terbit di bibir Midorima, namun cepat-cepat dihilangkannya sebelum kepala bersurai hitam itu kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." kata-kata Midorima barusan berhasil menjadikannya pusat atensi si manik malam. Bahkan raut penasaran mulai muncul di wajah manis milik Takao.

Puas dengan jeda yang dibuatnya sendiri, Midorima kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan menikah."

Rasanya oksigen yang harusnya tersalur ke otak seketika putus saat mendengar ucapan sang kekasih di hadapannya. Takao mengerjap beberapa kali tanda dirinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang indra pendengarannya terima. Ingin rasanya langsung meminta penjelasan si pria hijau, namun pita suaranya tak mau bergetar sedikit pun. Alhasil, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia terlihat seperti ikan koi yang kehabisan oksigen di dalam air, plus matanya yang tak berkedip memandang hijaunya manik berhiaskan kaca mata di depannya—berusaha mencari kebenaran di sana.

"Kita sudah menjalani hubungan selama 3 tahun, dan aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu..."

"Kau cerewet hari ini, Shin-chan." Potong Takao—mengabaikan pandangan sulit dibaca dari Midorima. Nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal, entah kenapa begitu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Lanjutkan."

Pria yang dipanggil Shin-chan itu membuka mulutnya lagi. Walaupun Takao tidak memandang ke arahnya, dia tahu pria itu pasti mendengar apapun yang akan di katakannya. "Hubungan kita juga terlarang, kau tahu itu..."

"Ya, aku tahu." Potong Takao lagi—membuat Midorima harus menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini."

Bagai diserang petir di siang bolong, Takao membulatkan matanya—menatap horor Midorima yang masih setia dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Baru pria bersurai hitam itu membuka kedua belah bibirnya yang dari tadi terkatup, seorang pelayan datang bersama pizza dan secangkir kopi hitam pesanan mereka.

Setelah sesi si pelayan yang menaruh pesanan di meja selesai, barulah Takao membuka suara—mengabaikan aroma _Mozarella Cheese_ yang menyapa indra penciumannya. Sedangkan di seberang meja dengan santai Midorima menyesap kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Apa magsudmu?" Takao tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang terdengar getir di telinganya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja—menahan diri untuk tidak meledakkan emosinya sekarang.

"Orang tua kita juga tidak setuju dengan hubungan ini." Midorima menaikkan kaca matanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot dari batang hidungnya, kebiasaannya untuk menutupi perasaan gelisah seperti saat ini.

"Tidak perlu kau perjelas tentang hal itu." Pria bersurai hitam itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya—menyalurkan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang rongga hatinya.

"Pernikahannya tinggal seminggu lagi. Datanglah!" Perintah si kepala hijau. Kemudian tangannya meraih tas slempangnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang Takao yakini adalah kartu undangan pernikahan milik mantan kekasihnya. Dia bisa melihat ukiran bunga berwarna emas dan perak menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Cantik sekali.

"Ini, aku harap kau tidak terlambat." Midorima menyerahkan kartu undangan tersebut ke arah Takao, sedangkan si penerima membuang wajahnya ke arah lain—terlihat enggan menerimanya. Menyentuhnya saja mungkin akan meremukkan seluruh hatinya. Takao tidak mau itu terjadi.

Semakin diabaikan, semakin susah untuk dirinya menahan emosi. Takao mengabaikan Midorima yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya, menenteng tas slempangnya, kemudian bersiap meninggalkan pria yang sudah dipacarinya beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Aku pergi—"

"Semudah itu kau meninggalkanku?!" marahnya, kemudian ikut berdiri menatap nanar Midorima. Aksinya itu berhasil mengundang banyak mata yang kini menatap dua pemuda itu—penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Aku sibuk—"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau sekarang menjadi tuan yang sedang sibuk dengan pesta pernikahannya. Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu?" sakit di dadanya membuat Takao kesulitan bernafas. Dadanya naik-turun mengatur emosi, detak jantung, dan juga pernafasannya yang tiba-tiba kekurangan oksigen. Bahkan kedua matanya mulai memanas, air mata mulai menyeruak keluar. Namun di abaikannya begitu saja, sekalian mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari pelanggan lain di meja mereka masing-masing.

"Takao, aku—"

"Ya, selamat atas pernikahanmu Tuan Midorima Shintaro , dan berbahagialah dengan calon mempelaimu..." Takao mengambil undangan pernikahan di atas meja, membuka penutupnya yang dilapisi kain beludru merah. Kemudian mulai membaca isinya, "...Takao Kazunari. Eh?"

Midorima membuang wajahnya ke arah lain serta tangan kananannya—dengan jari tengahnya menyangga kaca mata yang terlihat berat itu.

"Kau..." Takao menggantungkan ucapannya—berharap si kepala hijau menjelaskan semua ini. Dia masih bingung sekarang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, itu..." Midorima membalas tatapan penuh tanya dari Takao. Walaupun sudah dipaksa sekalipun, rona merah dari leher dan menjalar ke ujung telinganya tidak bisa disembunyikan pria bermarga Shintaro itu. "...undangan pernikahan kita." Midorima menuntaskan kalimatnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Takao menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria tinggi itu—berusaha meredam suara tangis bahagianya di sana.

Sebagian pengunjung restoran memandang adegan itu dengan pandangan penuh kagum, namun tak sedikit pula yang memberi tatapan tak suka melihat dua pemuda berparas di atas rata-rata itu melenceng dari kodrat yang seharusnya. Tidak semua orang berpendapat sama, bukan?

...

Author note:

Haii, minna

Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk fandom kurobas, dan midotaka ini salah satu pair favoritku, ga tau kenapa deh bisa suka sama mereka (*,*)

Mungkin feel nya ngga kerasa ya? Hmm, aku bukan orang yang romantis sih :3

Sebenernya lebih suka kikasa, tapi belum rampung cerita buat mereka, dan pengen juga buat yang kagakuro, tapi tunggu ide ngalir lagi yaa *php nih :v *digeplak

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mampir dan baca ceritaku. Kalo bisa klik fav n foll nya yaa, dan review dari kalian sangaaaaat berharga buat ku :D

Jadi jangan ragu buat kasih kripik, eh kritik magsudnya :3

Sampai jumpa di ffku selanjutnyaa ;))) *cium jauhh

...

Omake

"Nee, Shin-chan. Mana cincinnya?"

"Cincinnya..."

"Kau mau melamarku tanpa cincin? Teganya kau."

"Memangnya aku butuh cincin untuk melamarmu? Lagi pula aku yakin kau pasti penerimaku."

"Percaya diri sekali. Ya sudah, aku ngambek nih."

"Hah, baik lah. Bagaimana cincinnya aku ganti dengan hal lain?"

"Hal lain seperti apa?"

"Tutup matamu!"

"Hei, Shin-chan! Apa yang kau—"

"Diam dan nikmati saja!"

"I-ini tidak—"

"Kalau kau bicara nanti jadi susah."

"T-terlalu besar, aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau bilang suka yang besar."

"I-iya, tapi ini terlalu besar!"

"Kau bisa menelannya?"

"Bisa jika kau tidak menyodokkannya terlalu kasar ke dalam mulutku!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kunyah pelan-pelan pizza-mu. Setelah itu kita pulang."

"Haii."

...

Nah, selesai dengan tidak elitnya :v


End file.
